


We could do everything...

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so much things they could do... Why did it had to be something like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could do everything...

“Steve?”

 

“Yes, Chris?”, Steve asked annoyed. He knew what Chris wanted to say.

 

“Remind me why this seemed like a good idea, again. Please?”, Chris almost whined. The woman next to him shot him a disapproving look.

 

“Because we wanted to try something new. Something none of us has done before.”, he tried to explain, even though he knew it was hopeless. It was like he tried to explain a small child why it couldn't have both sweets.

 

“I know.”, Chris groaned and looked angry at the stage. “But why this? We could have sex on the Golden Gate Bridge. Or we could try to trick Jensen into eating raw meat.”.

 

Steve sighed and put his head into his hands. Sometimes he just could kill Chris, no matter how much he loved him.

 

“I won't discuss this with you, Chris. We're going to watch this.”

 

Chris made a face and looked around. “But it's boring!”, he tried again.

 

Steve wanted to sink into his chair and never wanted to come out again. By this time he got much more disapproving looks, mostly from older women.

 

“Shut up, Chris. It's beginning.”.

 

Chris sighed and looked at his watch. “If we're going now, we could....”.

 

“I don't care, Chris. Shut up or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks. And no sex, either.”, Steve snapped. He didn't care for the shocked gasps around him.

 

Chris pouted and sank deeper into his chair.

 

“But why did we had to try opera?”.


End file.
